


Дорога дороге рознь

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Demons, Drama, Established Relationship, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Post-Devil May Cry 4
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Данте долго не замечал, как сильно Неро похож на своего отца.





	Дорога дороге рознь

**Author's Note:**

> без особой привязки к датам, примерный постканон четвертой игры и большое отклонение от того, чем, вероятно, мог заниматься Данте после случая в Фортуне

Неро был ужасно, чудовищно сильно похож на своего отца — Данте не понимал, как раньше не замечал этого сходства. Та же привычка быстрым, чуть рваным движением отбрасывать волосы назад; та же полуулыбка краем губ, когда чувства рвутся изнутри, однако хочется показать себя собранным и серьезным; тот же насмешливый взгляд в стиле «а я говорил», которым много лет подряд одаривал его Вергилий. _(До тех пор, пока был жив.)_

Данте чувствовал муки неожиданно давшей о себе знать совести, продолжая утаивать от Неро имя его настоящего отца; продолжая делать вид, будто и нет между ними никакого родства, кроме духовного, — Неро был удивительно хорош в гонках на мотоциклах и поедании пиццы на скорость. А еще он _потрясающе хорошо целовался._

Открытая книга, девственно чистый лист, практически нетронутый невзгодами жизни мальчишка — таким для Данте казался Неро. Был ли он таким на самом деле, прятал ли за улыбкой страх и боль от многочисленных пережитых потерь? Данте не знал, нет, Данте _не хотел знать._

Так было проще.

Прятаться на заброшенных складах после очередной совместной миссии, хранить молчание на тему общих секретов, сплетать пальцы демонических рук, ощущая волнующе родную _силу,_ — гораздо, гораздо проще, чем затевать откровенный разговор и получать в итоге совсем не то, что ожидалось.

Данте всматривался в черты Неро, чуть заострившиеся в темноте, и пытался за игрой теней разглядеть совсем другое лицо. Взрослое, уставшее, так сильно похожее на его собственное — лицо, которое он не видел десять или больше лет. _(Данте давно сбился со счета.)_

Он не знал, что пытался увидеть в нем Неро; не пытался даже строить догадок — тем меньше будет их обоюдное разочарование, когда правда все-таки всплывет наружу.

— Так холодно, — пробормотал Неро, прижимаясь к плечу Данте. — Никогда не думал, что сумею замерзнуть летом.

Данте коротко усмехнулся.

— Все когда-то бывает впервые.

Поцелуй, дрожь возбуждения, сметающий пределы всплеск адреналина, пуля в груди и даже смерть — первый раз всегда немного страшно, Данте знал это не понаслышке. Потом холод и жар сменяются равнодушием, и тут главное не упустить момент, пока окончательно не станет все равно.

Неро шумно вздохнул. Данте представил, как дрогнули его ресницы, а губы едва заметно шевельнулись — так бывает всегда, когда Неро пытается подобрать подходящие слова и не может.

— Мне пора идти, — произнес Неро, когда молчание начало затягиваться, а ночной воздух стал еще холоднее. — Кирие начнет волноваться.

— Она всегда волнуется, — отшутился Данте и мягко поцеловал его в скулу. — Ну а ты сегодня сильно рисковал. Для человека ты чересчур самонадеян.

— Для демона ты чересчур заботлив, — в тон ему ответил Неро и поднялся на ноги. Впрочем, в его голосе не слышалось ни упрека, ни обиды — лишь доброжелательная насмешка. — Будь осторожен.

Данте улыбнулся, пытаясь не думать о том, кому ни разу не сказал эти слова и от кого ни разу их не услышал.

— Буду.


End file.
